Leave Together
by Pia-Belette
Summary: Ciel et Aloïs sont amis depuis presque toujours. Aloïs a toujours aimé Ciel. C'est la rentrée, ils ont un nouveau professeur, Sebastian. Sebastian s'éprend de Ciel, forcément. Mais qu'en sera-t-il de la réaction d'Aloïs? YAOI, AU.
1. Chapitre 1: Passés

**Warning :**** Yaoi, hein…Bon, si vous lisez ça, c'est pas par hasard je pense mais bon on sait jamais ! xD**

**Disclaimer :**** Kuroshitsuji…Yana Toboso…C'est lassant à force, non ? Moi j'aimerai bien qu'ils soient à moi ! :D**

Aloïs Trancy. Un passé ignoble. Inimaginable.

La seule chose qui le force à rester, c'est lui. Son ange, son jumeau, son soleil, son amour.

Et oui. Il en est amoureux, de son ange. Il se hait pour ça. Et pourtant…Pourtant c'est la seule chose à laquelle il se raccroche encore. Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive. Détruit de l'intérieur. Un passé déchiré. Et déchirant aussi. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré, lui…Il aurait peut être mit fin à ses jours.<p>

Lui, son étoile, son ami, son frère, son nouveau départ…Son nouveau départ dans sa nouvelle vie. Et c'est la seule chose qui le fait s'accrocher. Aloïs Trancy.

* * *

><p>Sebastian Michaelis. 4 ans d'errance. A cause d'un stupide malentendu.<p>

Il a juste envie de vivre sa vie, normalement. Et soudain, ce nouveau départ inespéré !

Ce poste d'enseignant, c'est parfait pour lui. Il n'y a plus personne autour de lui. Plus personne. Il ne se raccroche à rien, juste à la vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon…C'est pas vraiment un chapitre, juste un plantage de décors, je dirai ! ^_^ <strong>

**Laissez une petite review, juste histoire de donner vos avis !**


	2. Chapitre 2: Rencontre

**Warning :**** Attention, cette fic' contient du Yaoi, alors vous savez quoi faire si cela ne vous plaît pas )**

**Pairing : ****Un Sebastian/Ciel ! J'avais oublié de le préciser dans le synopsis, mais bon, c'est dans le résumé…Par contre, c'est une sorte de triangle avec Aloïs, donc il y aura un peu de Ciel/Aloïs aussi. (Beaucoup en fait xD)**

**Disclaimer :**** Kuroshitsuji est à Yana Toboso, les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas !**

**Note ****: Je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour le retard intolérable de ce chapitre ! Vraiment !**

**Mais disons que j'ai eu certains soucis (avec ma famille notamment) et donc je n'ai pas pu publier ça aussi vite que je l'aurais souhaité (Je me répète, je sais mais c'est important). Je remercie aussi les quelques revieweuses courageuses qui m'ont laissé leur avis malgré le très court début !**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire.**

Sebastian marchait rapidement, d'un pas agile et gracieux.

Il n'allait quand même pas être en retard sur son premier cours ! Il accéléra encore, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son caban tout doux et tout chaud, la fraîcheur de l'automne commençant à poindre.

Il arriva devant l'énorme lycée. Un portail en fer forgé faisait office d'entrée sur la grande cour. Au milieu de celle-ci trônait une grande horloge. Sebastian ouvrit le portail et entra dans la cour. Devant le bâtiment, il y avait deux portes. Une grande, à deux battants et en bois, qui gérait les entrées et sorties des élèves, qui ressemblaient plus à du transport de bétail, et une autre, plus petite, qui se chargeait des tranquilles allers et venues des professeurs. Il composa le code d'accès sur le petit interphone, et entra.

Ciel était inquiet. Oh, bien sûr, cela ne se lisait pas sur le visage de porcelaine, mais il ne s'en rongeait pas moins les sangs. Aloïs avait du retard, beaucoup de retard.Lui qui d'habitude, était très ponctuel. Ils habitaient dans le même orphelinat, Aloïs lui avait dit de partir devant, car il avait quelque chose à faire. Ciel s'était demandé ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cette heure-ci de si important, mais connaissant Aloïs il n'avait pas posé de questions. Il attendait nerveusement devant la grille de la cour déserte. Il avait beau avoir l'air de se ficher totalement du sort du pauvre blond, il était quand même un peu (beaucoup) inquiet pour lui, et ne serait jamais parti en cours sans lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 20 minutes.

C'était la rentrée, ils allaient rencontrer leur nouveau professeur d'anglais, c'était son premier cours et ils avaient 20 minutes de retard. Il aperçu soudain la tignasse blonde avec soulagement. Il était content de le voir, évidemment, mais il garda son expression froide. Aloïs se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Cieeeeeeeeel ! Minauda-t-il en attirant le pauvre étudiant à lui.

-Aloïs, nous avons presque 25 minutes de retard ! fit sèchement son cadet en le repoussant légèrement, en plus c'est le cours du nouveau professeur d'anglais…

-Et alors ? répliqua Aloïs en agrippant le bras de Ciel qui se dirigeait vivement vers la porte destinée aux élèves.

-Alors on va certainement se faire cataloguer pour le reste de l'année…soupira-t-il en poussant le lourd battant.

-Moi, je m'en fiche...Du moment que toi tu m'aimes, chuchota le blond à son oreille.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en rougissant légèrement.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu avais à faire, d'ailleurs ? De plus, j'aurais pu t'accompagner, dit-il en changeant de sujet.

-C'est un secret ! Donc, non, tu n'aurais pas pu, répondit l'aîné d'un air malicieux.

-Je vois.

Après une longue et tortueuse marche dans les couloirs un peu austères, ils arrivèrent finalement devant leur salle et hésitèrent. Sans prévenir, Aloïs frappa violemment à la porte. Ciel lui fit les gros yeux lorsqu'un « entrez » se fit entendre. Ils ouvrirent la porte.

Sebastian était plutôt content. Ses nouveaux élèves étaient polis, leur niveau était correct. Heureusement, se dit-il, car c'était la seule classe à qui on lui avait permis d'enseigner, il avait donc intérêt à les apprécier. Après quelques politesses et l'appel (deux élèves manquaient, d'ailleurs), il fit le bilan des connaissances générales. Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour les deux absents. Ca faisait déjà 25 minutes qu'il avait commencé. Et puis, être absent le premier jour, tout de même ! Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et continua son cours. Des filles (au nombre de 3) au fond de la salle commençaient sérieusement à l'échauffer (NdL : Et pas d'arrières pensées, merci). Depuis le début du cours, elles n'arrêtaient pas de…badiner, de glousser, de lui lancer des regards en coin, et de reglousser, etc…

Il sentit une veine battre à sa tempe. Les jeunes gourdasses en chaleur, très peu pour lui. Il s'apprêtait à gracieusement les remettre en place, quand deux coups furent frappés sans douceur à la porte. Il annonça un « entrez » d'une voix claire. Les deux retardataires entrèrent.

Lui qui s'attendait à des délinquants...Il eut une sorte d'arrêt sur image. Des poussins. Des visages innocents, un « Bonjour Monsieur, excusez nous de notre retard » marmonné poliment, une tenue soignée, 17/18 ans à tout casser. Le blond avait un air légèrement impertinent et malsain (Ndl : Héhé), en revanche son regard fut attiré par le plus petit.

Il détailla l'adolescent. Des membres fins mais bien proportionnés, un buste maigre, un visage au teint de neige, les lèvres d'un rosé translucide, des joues encore un peu rondes, des yeux bleu marine profond sur lesquels tombaient quelques mèches de la chevelure bleu cendré…

Il trouva Ciel adorable. Un physique encore indécis, mais indéniablement beau. Se rendant compte qu'il matait limite le pauvre adolescent, il se ressaisit quelque peu et toussota.

-Hum…Bonjour, je suis , votre nouveau professeur d'anglais. Ce n'est que la rentrée, vous pouvez donc entrer, mais la prochaine fois, je ne vous prendrai pas (NdL : O.O Genre le gros lapsus !). Vos noms, s'il vous plaît ?

-Aloïs Trancy ! dit joyeusement le blond.

-Ciel Phantomhive...Marmonna Ciel.

Le regard de l'enseignant lui déplaisait. Il avait comme…L'impression de passer aux rayons X.

-Bien, fit Sebastian en notant rapidement leurs noms. Il reste de la place là bas.

Il désignait une table pour deux (NdL : Dit comme ça, ça fait un peu restaurant xD) à deux rangées du territoire divin, en d'autres termes à deux rangées de l'estrade et de son bureau. Ils s'installèrent rapidement en silence. Tout en suçant le bout de son stylo, Ciel observait son professeur. Une silhouette bien dessinée, un visage un peu en V, des traits réguliers, un nez droit, des pommettes hautes, une chevelure noir corbeau brillante, des yeux rouges flamboyants…qui se tournèrent soudain vers lui !

Sebastian supportait depuis un bon moment déjà les filles au fond de la salle, ayant 2h00 de cours ce matin là. Mais pendant qu'il expliquait patiemment la différence entre «Why » et « What for » à l'une de ces jeunes dindes (Quelque chose d'assez existentiel, en plus, expliqué par lui…) il s'aperçut que Ciel le regardait avec insistance. Il s'autorisa un sourire. L'adolescent était trop mignon (Oui, lui, Sebastian Michealis, trouvait quelqu'un mignon !). Il ne put résister à la tentation de le taquiner.

-Ciel, c'est ça ?

Toute la classe, étonnée, se tourna vers l'élève en question, qui rougit.

-Peux tu me répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

« … » Pensa Ciel, qui dit ce qu'il pensait.

Aloïs, à côté de lui, essayait de lui faire lire sur ses lèvres ce qu'avait dit leur professeur, mais s'y prenait si mal que le pauvre Ciel n'y comprit absolument rien.

-Aloïs, on ne souffle pas. Et Ciel, j'attends, sourit Sebastian.

- Euh, je…En fait…

-Oui ?

-Je..Je n'écoutais pas, Monsieur.

-Oh, je vois ! Mais c'est le premier cours de l'année, il serait dommage que tu commences déjà à t'éparpiller. Je te conseille donc de suivre plus attentivement à l'avenir.

Ciel resta pantois. Il OSAIT le rappeler à l'ordre, LUI, alors que quelques rangées plus haut, des filles n'arrêtaient pas de parler, créant un babil incessant fort désagréable !

-Allez, et maintenant, concentre toi, fit le professeur en se retournant, content de lui.

Ciel serra les poings. Son professeur se payait ouvertement sa tête ! Il ragea intérieurement.

Pendant tout le cours, Sebastian ignora Ciel, qui levait constamment la main pour répondre à ses questions, bien décidé à lui montrer que son anglais était parfait de tout point de vue. Enfin, cela mit Ciel dans une colère encore plus noire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il détesta ce sourire narquois qui passait sur le visage de son professeur, lorsqu'il le regardait lever patiemment la main, pour interroge un autre élève. Ciel ne s'était jamais senti aussi exaspéré en si peu de temps par une seule personne (Et connaissant Aloïs, on applaudit Sebastian). Mais la sonnerie salvatrice retentit enfin, et Ciel se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, sous l'œil amusé de Sebastian à qui l'empressement de ce dernier n'échappa pas. Aloïs lui, en revanche, n'était du tout de bonne humeur, contrairement à son jeune professeur. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il se permettait un peu trop de loucher sur SON Ciel. Ou peut-être qu'il était un peu maniaque, en fait. L'absence totale d'amis autour de Ciel à part le blondinet lui-même tenait déjà au fait que le principal intéressé n'y prenait guère attention, et adoptait envers tous une attitude froide franchement peu attirante, mais Aloïs menaçant quiconque venait renifler Ciel de trop près également, on ne pouvait pas vraiment affirmer non plus qu'il n'y ait pas eu son mot à dire. Sebastian ouvrit obligeamment la porte, et lança un « See you tomorrow, everybody ! » plutôt joyeux à la ronde. Ciel passa rapidement devant son professeur, prenant bien soin de ne pas le regarder. Celui-ci sourit et ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

-Good bye, Ciel, see you tomorrow !

L'étudiant hésita un instant, marmonna un vague "See you tomorrow, " et sortit à grands pas, Aloïs sur ses talons. Ils slalomèrent de nouveau dans les couloirs, descendirent quelques escaliers et arrivèrent enfin dans la grande cour bondée d'étudiants. Les nouveaux parlaient avec excitation de leur nouvel établissement, ou de leur famille à de nouvelles connaissances. Ciel les regarda avec un pincement au cœur. Il aurait préféré se jeter du haut d'une falaise plutôt que de se l'avouer, mais en vérité, il les enviait beaucoup. Il regrettait le temps où, petit, sa mère venait le chercher à l'école, et le moment où, quand ils rentraient, son père le prenait dans ses bras et le levait au dessus de sa tête. Ces petits instants de bonheur partagés en famille qu'il ne vivrait plus jamais.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, déplorablement très court également, mais la suite sera beaucoup plus fluide, enfin je l'espère. De toute façon, le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, étant donné qu'avant je passais le rare temps que j'avais à lire sur du fandom 30STM, et que Internet bugue chez moi. Voilà, à très bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 3: Sentiments

**Warning ****: Yaoi ! **

**Pairing**** : Une espèce de triangle. Mais pour le début, ce sera du Aloïs/Ciel. Mais la fic en elle-même est un Sebastian/Ciel.**

**Disclaimer**** : Yana Toboso possède Kuroshitsuji (Et à mon humble avis fait beaucoup de sous entendus…Comment ça, je vois du yaoi partout ?).**

**Note**** : Bon, alors en fait, j'ai décidé de n'écrire que des moments de la journée qui m'intéressent. C'est à dire que, si il ne se passe rien d'intéressant entre le moment où A et C vont au cours de Sebastian, je n'écrirais rien et ferais une ellipse. Pareil pour après le cours. Vous me suivez ? xD**

Ciel n'aimait pas la rentrée. Parce qu'il y avait toujours des nouveaux. Des nouveaux qui aimaient bien se moquer de son allure androgyne en général. Oh, ce n'était pas les individus en eux-mêmes qui le dérangeant, non, en fait c'était qu'Aloïs, malgré son apparence frêle, avait toujours démoli la figure de ceux qui avaient OSE critiquer Ciel. Donc, souvent, ça finissait dans le bureau du principal, et c'était tout un bazar monstre.

Et Aloïs, du surcroît, ne faisait pas les heures de colle qu'on lui distribuait à tour de bras, non, il ne pouvait pas gaspiller son temps à ne rien faire en étude alors qu'il pouvait être avec Ciel, qu'il ne quittait d'ailleurs jamais. Les professeurs se lassaient, et finalement Aloïs finissait toujours pas avoir le dernier mot (mais peut être qu'il jouait de son charme également, tout le monde se faisait prendre de toute façon).

Certains auraient très certainement dit, vu l'attitude de Ciel, qu'il tolérait simplement la présence du blond, mais beaucoup plus que ça, en réalité, Ciel aimait Aloïs. Pas comme un amant, pas comme un ami, pas comme un frère, il l'aimait simplement. Simplement et fiévreusement. Tout était si contrasté dans leur relation. Aloïs avait le don de l'exaspérer au plus haut point ( Quoiqu'avec Michaelis, Aloïs se retrouvait sérieusement concurrencé.) et pourtant c'était le seul qui arrivait à le faire sourire, ou même parfois à le faire rire aux éclats, c'était le seul qui le connaissait tel qu'il était réellement, c'était le seul qui, quand il faisait un cauchemar, avait le droit de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer doucement.

Aloïs, lui, était tombé sous le charme de Ciel dès qu'il l'avait vu, contrairement à lui, qui avait mis un peu plus de temps à accepter sa présence.

Aloïs était amoureux de Ciel, plus que ça, même, il était dépendant de lui. Car même s'il avait l'air toujours de soutenir Ciel, en fait c'était certainement lui le plus fragile et le plus instable. Parce qu'il s'était construit son nouvel univers autour de lui, et plus rien ne comptait à part lui.

Si Ciel souriait, il était heureux, si Ciel n'avait pas le moral, il faisait tout pour qu'il retrouve un semblant de bonne humeur.

Ciel faisait la pluie et le beau temps (NdL : Sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien sûr).

Ciel était son monde, son Dieu, son ange, Ciel était la perfection !

Des fois il se disait qu'il était immonde, de l'aimer comme il le faisait. Il avait l'impression de le souiller avec son amour trop grandissant, trop étouffant.

Mais il avait beau se dire ça, jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait laissé Ciel à quelqu'un d'autre. Et pourtant…

**Voilà, encore un chapitre, euh, qui est plutôt une sorte de récapitulatif sur les sentiments d'Aloïs, mais la (vraie) suite à mon avis ne se fera pas trop attendre. Au prochain chapitre !**

**(Et s'il vous plaît, laissez une petite review….Ca fait toujours plaisir ! D)**


	4. Chapitre 4: Cadeau

**Warning ****: Yaoi !**

**Pairing**** : Dans ce chapitre, ce sera du A/C. Léger m'enfin bon.**

**Disclaimer**** : Kuroshitsuji appartient à Toboso-sama etc…**

**Note**** : Merci Sacha-chou pour ta looongue review, ça fait plaisir ! :D**

**Oui, c'est vrai que la plupart sont plus centrées sur du S/C, donc j'ai eu envie d'innover un peu :) **

**Par contre, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de school fic, donc du coup j'espère ne pas être décevante ^.^ .**

**Note 2 : **** Ce chapitre est pour toi, Siphy ! Parce que ben…Merci d'être ma bêta ! ^.^**

La journée s'était très bien déroulée pour les deux adolescents. Hormis son professeur d'anglais, Ciel faisait comme chaque année : il effrayait ses nouveaux enseignants. Pas à la manière d'Aloïs qui lui faisait peur à cause son regard, euh…_provocant_, mais parce qu'il avait toujours un regard assassin, réagissait plutôt froidement, arrivait à tétaniser un classe entière d'un seul regard quand il allait au tableau, et du surcroît était toujours premier dans toutes les matières ! (sauf en sport, dont il était dispensé à cause de son asthme). D'ailleurs son œil droit qui lui manquait avait toujours fait peur. Et il dégageait une espère d'aura, celle qui faisait que personne ne le pointait du doigt en montrant son orbite vide, qu'aucun « voyou » n'avait jamais essayé de lui piquer son bandeau, qui faisait que tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage.

Sauf pour Michaelis. Lui seul jusqu'à présent avait osé se payer sa tête comme il l'avait fait. Ciel en rageait ! Personne ne le traitait de la sorte ! Et il sentait que ce n'était qu'un début !

Rien qu'en repensant à l'expression moqueuse de son professeur, il sentit qu'il hérissait le poil et fut parcouru d'un frisson.

Ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas à Aloïs.

-Ciel ? Tu as froid ? Tu veux mon écharpe ? Tu veux mes gants en plus des tiens ?

-Euh, non, merci ça va.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui !

Aloïs lui prit tout de même les mains entre les siennes tout en les frictionnant légèrement, ce qui fit rougir Ciel.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Mais je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas froid…

-Héhé, je sais, mais on ne sait jamais. En plus, vu que tu es plutôt fragile, ce serait bête que tu attrapes un rhume, non ?

-Euh, je suppose, oui…

-Et t'es tout rouge !

Aloïs lâcha un instant les mains gantées de Ciel pour attraper son visage, et embrassa le bout de son nez.

Ciel rougit.

-Ne fais pas ça…

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh…Parce que c'est gênant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Aloïs !

-J'arrête, j'arrête…

Il lui reprit tout de même la main.

Leur orphelinat n'était pas si près que ça de leur lycée, et ils marchaient assez longtemps pour y arriver, parce que Ciel n'aimait pas prendre le bus.

« Trop de gens » disait-il. Aloïs, lui, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, il aimait le contact humain, mais si Ciel n'aimait pas prendre le bus, eh bien, soit, il ne prendrait pas le bus non plus…

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Aloïs pensait à leur professeur d'anglais.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment parano ou bien Michaelis avait vraiment maté Ciel ?

Et est-ce qu'il avait vraiment fait exprès de ne pas l'interroger alors que celui-ci levait désespérément la main ?

Il soupira, se disant que sa possessivité maladive l'aveuglait certainement, comme le jour où il avait fait pleurer une petite fille de 5 ans qui avait demandé à Ciel si il pouvait l'aider à retrouver sa maman.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande bâtisse grisâtre et austère, protégée par une grande grille à la peinture métallique plutôt froide. L'ensemble était assez effrayant, et ne donnait franchement pas envie d'y résider. Dans le jardin, l'herbe était quasi inexistante, et le taux de possibilité d'y planter des fleurs semblait être à peu près semblable au QI d'une amibe, proche donc du zéro absolu.

Ils poussèrent la lourde grille, et traversèrent le jardin dont la seule apparence, donc, semblait prévoir l'Apocalypse pure et simple.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, saluèrent Mary, la jeune fille qui s'occupait de l'entrée et d'accueillir les gens qui voulaient adopter en général, et se dirigèrent vers la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

Aussitôt entré, Aloïs se précipita vers son lit et attrapa l'objet qui y était posé pour le cacher derrière son dos.

Ciel le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Euh…

-C'est une surprise pour toi, alors ne regarde pas !

-Ce n'est plus une surprise, là...fit Ciel qui essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point il était curieux de voir ce que cachait le blond derrière son dos.

-Bon, attends, j'ai pas fini de faire le paquet, retourne toi et ne regarde pas.

Ciel s'exécuta docilement, impatient malgré tout.

On entendit quelques bruits de papier qui se déchire, de scotch qu'on coupe et aussi les jurons d'Aloïs, qui, à en juger par le bruit, s'était coupé sur le dévidoir de scotch.

-Huuuuf…Hum, c'est bon, tu peux te retourner !

Ciel fit volte-face, et tomba nez à nez avec le paquet le plus mal fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Apparemment, Aloïs s'était donné beaucoup de mal à faire le paquet cadeau et il ne fit donc pas de remarque sur le papier, plutôt joli par ailleurs, noir métallique décoré de plumes grises argentées, couvert de morceaux de scotch, déchiré, froissé et serti d'un ruban blanc, tailladé par endroits.

-Voilà, c'est pour toi ! s'exclama le blond en tendant le paquet à son Cielounet.

Ciel le prit délicatement, connaissant Aloïs, tout et surtout n'importe quoi pouvait se trouver dans ce paquet.

Il écarta prudemment le papier, enleva les bouts de scotch qui pendouillaient, et en sortit un ravissant écrin blanc satiné.

Il regarda Aloïs d'un air suspicieux, se demandant ce que le blond lui avait donné.

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit (NdL : et ça riiimeuuuh) un magnifique bracelet en argent qui dormait dans les pliures de soie.

Ebahi, il sortit le bijou de son écrin, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts fins. L'objet était réellement beau, il brillait de milles feux sous la faible lumière d'automne qui perçait la petite fenêtre de leur chambre. Ciel l'observa et vit qu'une fine petite plaquette d'argent était reliée par deux mailles au milieu du bracelet. Il l'approcha pour mieux la voir et vit que les mots « Ciel et Aloïs » y étaient délicatement gravés. Il se sentit rougir, et il fut vraiment touché par cette attention, ce petit « truc » en plus qui faisait tout le charme du bijou et démontrait vraiment qu'Aloïs se souciait de lui faire plaisir. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer légèrement, et s'empressa de se les essuyer du revers de sa manche. Il releva la tête et regarda Aloïs qui lui souriait d'une manière infiniment douce (était-ce possible d'ailleurs de voir plus de douceur dans un simple sourire ?).

-Il te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je…Il est vraiment magnifique.

-Héhé, c'est pour ça que j'étais en retard ce matin, je l'avais commandé depuis deux bonnes semaines, mais le bijoutier avait égaré ma commande et il a fallu…

Sa voix se perdit tandis que Ciel le regardait d'un air adorablement reconnaissant.

-Merci, vraiment.

-Pas de quoi. Le bijoutier m'avait proposé de l'emballer, mais j'ai tenu à le faire moi-même…

Ciel s'assit sur son lit, déposa l'écrin ainsi que l'emballage déchiré à côté de lui, et essaya d'accrocher le bracelet à son poignet gauche, sans succès.

Aloïs lui prit la main et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Attends, je vais te le mettre…dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Merci.

-De rien.

-Non, je veux dire...Il est superbe. Merci beaucoup.

-Héhé.

-Mais pourquoi…tu me l'offres ?

-Comme ça. Parce que j'en ai envie.

_« Parce que j'en ai envie… »_

-Encore une fois, merci beaucoup.

-Pas de quoi. Et puis, vu tout l'argent dont j'ai hérité, je peux me le permettre, non ?

Ciel ne répondit pas, et se blottit contre le blond surpris, Ciel était d'ordinaire peu démonstratif. Il lui rendit son étreinte, y mettant toute la douceur dont il était capable (ce qui représentait donc pour Ciel, euh…Beaucoup, beaucoup, très beauuucoup !).

Il s'écarta un peu et l'embrassa sur le front, puis le tissu de son bandeau, là où un œil manquait, là où se trouvait cette mutilation si cruelle que le destin lui avait infligé.

Ciel rougit un peu plus. Aloïs avait toujours fait ça, l'embrasser sur la paupière, mais ça le gênait toujours.

-Je t'aime fort, tu sais ? fit Aloïs en replaçant une mèche de cheveux cendrés derrière son oreille.

-Moi aussi…

**Voilà, voilà, euh un chapitre encore un peu court, mais la suite devrait arriver dans pas trop longtemps, encore une fois. Je sais pas, j'arrive jamais à écrire des chapitres longs. D'un autre côté, c'est plus pratique pour Siphy, haha xD**


	5. Chapitre 5: Des Twinkies et du thé

**Warning :** **Bla bla bla, yaoi etc…**

**Pairing:**** Aloïs/Ciel, Sebastian/Ciel, voilà voilà xD**

**Disclaimer :**** Kuroshitsuji appartient à Yana Toboso, et gna gna gna… (Quoique, heureusement pour Ciel, haha)**

**Note :**** Alors, j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres plus ou moins courts, en fait, ce sera plus pratique pour ma bêta Siphy-chan ! Tenez, d'ailleurs, je vous somme d'aller voir son over blog ! Bah, c'est simple, vous tapez « le Blog de Siphy-chan » et voilà. **

**Ma Siphy-chan ! T.T**

**Note 2 :**** Je tiens vraiment à remercier les quelques revieweuses qui m'ont laissé un mot, vous savez, c'est ultra motivant, bon OK, vous me direz, vu la taille des précédents chapitres, je n'ai pas franchement besoin d'être motivée, n'empêche qu'en fait, j'écris le soir, dans mon lit, et je retranscris tout ça sur l'ordi…Assez chiant, en effet…Mais si ça vous plaît, ça me prouve que ça en vaut la peine ! =^.^=**

**Sur ce, voici donc le cinquième chapitre…**

Sebastian entra dans son appartement. L'endroit n'était pas si grand que ça, mais il était bien disposé, décoré avec goût (bah, attendez, Sebastian Michaelis, c'est quand même Sebastian Michaelis !) et lumineux. Il comprenait quatre pièces : le salon, la cuisine où il mangeait en général, sa chambre et la salle de bains, où se trouvaient également les W.C.

Il suspendit son caban au valet dans l'entrée, et déposa sa sacoche sur la console. Il fila à la cuisine et se servit un verre de lait. C'était plus fort que lui, il lui FALLAIT sa dose de lactose ! (NdL : Et ça riiimeuuuh !)

Et tout en buvant, il pensait à Ciel, bizarrement.

Eh ouais. Il pensait à Ciel. Cet adolescent l'amusait. C'était plutôt étrange, soit, dans la circonstance où ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures, mais il ressentait envers lui le besoin de l'agacer, de le titiller ! Bon, ce n'était pas par méchanceté, au contraire, Ciel lui était sympathique, même s'il avait tout le temps l'air de s'ennuyer, ou triste. D'ailleurs, sa curiosité était piquée par le bandeau de Ciel. Etait-ce un style qu'il se donnait ou bien, au dessous, y avait-il vraiment un œil qui était malade, ou pire : qui manquait ? Il en savait suffisamment sur Ciel pour savoir que quelque chose de vraiment grave avait dû se produire.

Inévitablement, il se demanda si ça avait un quelconque rapport avec Aloïs, toujours collé à Ciel comme une moule à son rocher.

Dans un certain sens, les deux adolescents se ressemblaient énormément, pourtant, ils différaient beaucoup l'un de l'autre. Aloïs n'avait pas l'innocence apparente Ciel, ni sa fragilité, Ciel lui, le regard si pénétrant, ni cette démarche si certaine. Et rien, strictement rien en Aloïs ne l'attirait, en dépit de son charme, de ses cheveux fins et blonds, de ses grands yeux bleus bordés de grands cils, et de son sourire séduisant. C'était vraiment étrange, qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui ? Il poussa un soupir.

Il rinça son verre et décida qu'une petite promenade ne serait pas du luxe. Il remit son caban, suspendu quelques instants plus tôt, et mit en plus une écharpe qui traînait sur la console. Il sortit.

oOOo

Ciel était assis devant le petit bureau de leur chambre, et essayait de terminer le devoir que leur avait donné Sebastian. Non. En fait il essayait de le commencer. Non plus, en fait. Il essayait de trouver un sujet. Même pas. Le sujet, c'était « Quelque chose qui vous a marqué », un truc un peu niaiseux. Il ne savait pas sur quoi écrire, en fait, il avait réfléchi environ trente secondes, chrono en main, puis avait laissé tombé pour penser à autre chose, et pas n'importe quelle autre chose !

Il restait bloqué sur le cadeau d'Aloïs. Il réfléchissait à comment VRAIMENT le remercier, tout en caressant inconsciemment la petite plaque d'argent. Il avait envie de lui faire un cadeau, lui aussi, et que ce soit un vrai cadeau, quelque chose que le blond garderait toute sa vie, qu'il montrerait fièrement en disant : « Ca ? C'est mon meilleur ami qui me l'a offert ! ».

Ciel était bien plus dépendant d'Aloïs qu'il ne le pensait. Mais bien qu'il n'eut pas encore bien conscience de ses sentiments, le cadeau de celui-ci lui avait fait le même effet qu'aurait eu une douche froide ou un coup de pied dans le derrière (NdL : Que celui ou celle qui oserait avoir envie de botter les royales fesses de Ciel lève la main, qu'il se reçoive mon pied à moi dans ses fesses à lui !).

Il regarda sa feuille parfaitement vierge, et soupira.

Aloïs entra dans la chambre, deux mugs dans les mains, et sac en plastique pendant au bras.

-Ciel, je suis allé chercher le goûter.

-Ah…Qu'est-ce que c'est, aujourd'hui ? fit l'interpellé en relevant la tête.

Aloïs posa son chargement sur le bureau, tira une chaise à lui et s'assit.

-Bof, le thé habituel avec un paquet de Twinkies.

-Ultra diététique, ça, les Twinkies…soupira Ciel, qui pourtant avait un sacré coup de fourchette en ce qui concernait les pâtisseries.

-C'est mieux que rien, fit remarquer gentiment Aloïs.

Ciel attrapa son paquet, l'ouvrit et sortit un Twinkie.

-Bon, alors, tu t'en sors avec le devoir de Michaelis ?

-Hum…

Aloïs jeta un œil à la copie vierge du cadet.

-Ah je vois…

-Je ne trouve pas d'inspiration ! répondit Ciel en rougissant.

-Personnellement, je l'ai déjà fini…

-Quand ça ?

-Quand Mary t'a appelé pour l'aider à classer je ne sais trop quoi.

-Ah oui…

-D'ailleurs, je trouve qu'elle te colle un peu trop, Mary ! fit remarquer Aloïs, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois que le nom de la pauvre secrétaire/bonne à tout faire, qui avait effectivement le béguin pour Ciel, été prononcé.

-Peut être, je n'y fais pas attention, répondit Ciel, ce qui était vrai.

-Mouais…

Ciel mordit sans conviction dans son Twinkie, n'étant que très modérément attiré par le gâteau.

Il prit son mug à deux mains, et but quelques gorgées.

Comme d'habitude, ce n'était pas assez infusé, mais comme disait Aloïs, c'était mieux que rien…

Il soupira.

Aloïs, qui avait déjà avalé ses Twinkies et son thé, regarda Ciel d'un air soucieux.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, Ciel.

-Euh, non, ça va, c'est juste que ce devoir ne m'inspire pas, et qu'on doit le rendre bientôt…

Aloïs réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se leva et prit Ciel par la main.

-Viens, on va prendre l'air.

-Hein ? Mais je dois faire mon devoir !

-On le fera ensemble après, d'accord ? Allez, viens ! L'air frais ça te fera du bien !

Ciel soupira une énième fois, mais en réprimant un petit sourire se laissa entraîner par le blondinet qui lui tendait déjà son manteau en sautillant (NdL : Là je vous mets au défi d'imaginer le tableau totalement ridicule xD Mais il fallait que je place une scène de ce genre…)

**Voilà, un chapitre encore très très très court, mais c'est parce que déjà, comme ça, c'est plus mieux pour Siphynounette, en plus le chapitre suivant sera plus long.**

**Comment ça, je suis une grosse feignasse ? (NdBêta : J'ai le droit de dire oui ? xD)**

**A très bientôt ! :D**

**(Ah oui, encore une chose : regardez Inglourious Basterds.)**


	6. NOTE

**NOTE :**

MERCI, à toutes et tous qui ont eu la gentillesse de reviewer ! Je sais qu'il y en a pas mal qui sont en alert sur cette fic', sachez que je ne l'abandonne pas ! Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de l'abandonner, je l'aime trop pour ça.

Non mais disons qu'en ce moment, j'écris beaucoup sur un autre fandom, et j'ai plus de temps pour L.T.

Et disons que j'ai eu un stage plus un oral il n'y a pas longtemps donc….

Oui, ma vie est dure. xD

Non mais disons que j'ai eu plein de choses à faire, j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire de trop…

(Là, Siphy s'indignerait et vous balancerait le lien de toutes les fics que j'ai commencé entre temps lol xD)

Bon sérieusement, je suis absolument désolée pour le rythme totalement anarchique de parution, je sais qu'en plus les précédents chapitres sont tout petits, petits…

Je suis vraiment désolée, je promets que la suite paraîtra d'ici Noël !

Voilà, donc en bref je ne suis pas morte, et la suite est pour bientôt, d'accord !

Je supprimerai cette note une fois le prochain chapitre posté.

Je vous aime, lecteurs !

**Pia-Belette**


	7. Aime moi comme moi je t'adore

**Note : Merci, merci à celles qui m'ont encouragée.**

**Lisa-chan, ta review m'a vraiment motivée à écrire ceci alors je te le dédie.**

**En ce moment, je ne vais pas très…Bien. Enfin disons que j'ai beaucoup de hauts, beaucoup de bas et j'essaie de faire le tri dans tout ce bazar.**

**Mais je pense que l'inspiration va revenir. J'espère en tout cas.**

**Voilà, d'ici le prochain chapitre donc…je vous propose un petit poème en POV Aloïs.**

**Enfin poème…C'est un bien grand mot.**

**Enjoy.**

**POV Aloïs :**

Si notre amour était une chambre,

Je voudrais que les murs y soient…

Du plus beau rouge qui puisse exister.

Un rouge profond, sombre et coulant,

Comme une chaude lave de satin,

Irisée de petits reflets noirâtres.

Cette chambre serait…Une belle et grande pièce.

Garnie d'un lit blanc aux draps froissés

Où sur le sol, éparpillés, traîneraient

Des chiffons sales, souillés

Couverts d'une encre plus bleue encor

Que l'infini de tes grands yeux nuit.

Si on tendait l'oreille, on pourrait entendre,

Une petite mélodie douce et grinçante,

Jouée en boucle encore et encore,

Comme une ritournelle, sur laquelle

Toi et moi valserions…

Si le soleil devenait noir.

Dans cette chambre, donc, je m'enfermerai,

Pour ne plus jamais, jamais en sortir.

Je m'y abandonnerai, et puis,

Insoucieux, amoureux, je m'y laisserai mourir,

Eclairé par une bougie posée sur une petite table,

Allongé dans un tapis tissé d'une magnifique soie,

Et alors, j'atteindrai mon éternité personnelle.


End file.
